


Kellindil's tale

by warriorwing17



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwing17/pseuds/warriorwing17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: Kellindil never died, but was kept as a pet and slave by the human Roddy McGristle, he escapes and finds himself in the arms of everyone's favorite drow.<br/>1st chapter takes place after Tephanis frees Roddy from his bonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captive

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story!! Was on FF.net for the longest time.  
> ***WARNING/ DANGER*** THIS STORY IS SLASH (YAOI, MAYBE BIT OF YURI DOWN THE ROAD TOO) YOU CAN SKIP PAST THOSE PARTS BUT YOU'LL MISS HALF THE STORY, SORRY! THERE WILL DARK THEMES IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS, NON-CON AND TORTURE, ANY AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE FERRETS OF DOOM OR USED TO MAKE SMORE’S (MMMM) I DO NOT OWN ARE MAKE PROFIT OFF ANY CHARACTERS EXPECT MY OWN. Ok I Think that covers everything, so on to the story Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Captive.

Kellindil hit the ground with enough force to knock the breath from his lungs in a rush of air. His training and reflexes were to slow in fighting off the being on top of him before the roughs hands of Roddy McGristle closed over his slender throat, making it next to impossible to take a breath. Pale hands flew into action without thought. One going to the bounty hunters hands that were slowly stealing his air and the other headed to the dagger in his belt.

Roddy applied more pressure, and smiled at the elf wickedly. His eyes like a cold mountain wind, no emotion, no remorse for his thoughts or actions and no mercy. This was just another obstacle in his way to the drow that had caused so many problems for him the past months. The human never notice the elf's actions till his smiled turned into a grimace of pain as a small dagger was plunged into his arm.

Kellindil quickly slipped from Roddy's loosed grip and rolled away. He barely got a couple of feet before he was taken to the ground once more under a very anger human.

Roddy gripped the hilt of the dagger and pulled the weapon out with a low growl before lunging forward and tackling the ranger, forcing the struggling elf under his body.He flipped the dagger around in his hand and brought it down into Kellindil's shoulder. The human sneered at the pained scream his action caused and grabbed the wrists before the hands they were connected to could cause more damage. Ignoring the pained cry it caused, McGristle pinned the elfs wrists on either side of the rangers gold covered head.

Bright blue eyes widened in alarm and growing fear. Panic and pain flooded Kellindils battle horned senses, making his actions clumsy and weak. He tried to kick the being on top of him, but the large human simply moved between his legs, making it too difficult to gain freedom that way. Before he could think of other way to escape, Roddy had transfer both of his wrists to one huge hand and backhanded him across the cheek with the other.

Golden hair covered the side of Kellindils face, brushing against a split lip, causing the strands of hair to turn red from the blood. Fighting down a whimper of pain and to draw air into his abused lungs, Kellindil feebly tugged on his wrists again in hopes of freeing them.

Roddy looked thoughtfully down at the elf, now that his head wasn’t too clouded with rage. 'Maybe I could find a use for him, he is a friend to that demon spawn,' McGristle thought. He smirked when he felt the elf start to struggle once again. "He must mean somethin' to ye, elf," he said aloud, causing the body below him to tense and glance up at him though a fall of blonde and red stained hair. "The drow, he must be special to ye. Just how many times did ya let the bastard get by us?" Roddy had moved his free hand to trace Kellindils reddened cheek a rush of power flowing through his body. He chuckled when the elf turned away with a shiver, and he found it a tempting sight. He had never really found men all that appealing, but one would have to a fool to deny the beauty in an elf, especially one that was pinned to the ground and helpless. Elves was in general were a beautiful race and this one was no exception to that rule. Even as a male with his pretty blue eyes and slender body it wouldn’t be too hard to keep the elf overpowered and quiet. The perfect bait to reel in a dark elf, and also a fine piece of ass for when the human got lonely.

Tephanis walked over to stand next to the pair, his wide green eyes bright. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the bounty hunter without startling the man in releasing his captive. "Keep-the-elf," he said. "I'll-get-strong-rope," he smiled before turning and running away, only to return a moment later with a long rope form the elfs belongings. He happily handed the rope to the human while quickly explaining what he was and why he was helping the human. The excitement in the quickling voice caused a smile to briefly appear over Roddys weathered face.

Kellindil growled and jerked his lower body in attempt to throw the large human off him. "You will not get away with this. My people will look for me and my death will not be overlooked. Drizzt will not be found by the likes of you, McGristle." Kellindils voice was tight and strained from the pain in his shoulder and cheek. His blue eyes were bright with rage and tears he refused to let fall. Roddy backhanded him on his other cheek with a sneer, allowing the force of the blow to flip Kellindil onto his stomach. He quickly bound the elfs hands behind his back harshly, sitting on the elfs hips to come him pinned, and causing a cry of pain to slip past the ranger lips as his shoulder was pulled sharply. "Drizzt, as ye call him, will be mine. I'm going to kill him and ye are goin to be the bait to bring him to…"

"No-need," Tephanis lied, cutting the human off quickly. "Drow-killed-by-worg. Dark-one-is-dead." The quickling had crossed paths with the drow three times now and had no desire to ever see the dark elf again. He had lost two masters to the black-skinned warrior and the pain in both his head and foot where enough for him. The human would be his new master and the sprite didn't want the man to leaving him alone so soon after the winter wolfs death. He need someone big and strong to protect him.

Kellindil gasped and glared at the small sprite, "You lie, evil little demon." A few tears escaped and ran down one dirt covered cheek. Could it be possible that while he was taking Roddy to Maldobar, Drizzt had been killed? No, it was a lie. Kellindil was sure of it, but it seemed that Roddy McGristle believed the quickling.

The mountain man grabbed the elf by the hair and tilted Kellindils head to the side, allowing better access to the side of a pale and dirty cheek and pointed ear. "Then I won't be needing' ye after all," he whispered into the pointed ear. He leaned closer and licked the tip of the elven ear, causing the elf to flinch and squirm. "Maybe I can use ye for somethin' else," Roddy murmured against a pale cheek, his breath ghosting over the elfs lips. "You might even like it, elf," his voice was a soft growl as he leaned down further and licked at Kellindils blooding lip. “I’ve never had an elf before.”

Kellindil snarled and tried to bite the disgusting human, but failed in the attempt as the human leaned away with an ugly smirk. He was flipped back over on to his back and backhanded again for his resistance. His cheeks were going to be badly bruised by morning he knew. He didn’t want to think about his shoulder and what damage had been done with the small blade still imbedded in his flesh.

"We'll break that spirit o' yours," Roddy laughed, getting to his feet with a grunt, leaving a stunned ranger bond on the ground as he moved to the elf’s belongings, and discarded what he deemed as useless and then packed everything else into a tight bundle. The human gave a nod, stood from his kneeling position and turned to watch as Kellindil struggled to rise to his feet without crying out in pain or falling back to the ground. Grinning, Roddy moved forward, took hold of the elfs arm with one hand and the dagger still sticking out of the others shoulder with the other hands and jerked out the blade in one shift motion as he lifted the elf to his feet.

Red, hot pain shot though Kellindils body as the human pulled him to his feet, while jerking the dagger out at the same time. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this much pain. The elf screamed as pain raced down his arms, making his hands tingle unpleasantly and he was forced to lean against McGristle to keep from falling back to the ground in a trembling heap. Biting his already sore lip and trying to keep his limbs from shaking, Kellindil was unprepared for Roddy to pull his head back by his hair, causing the whimper that had stayed at the back of his throat to finally escape.

The bounty hunter grinned, and lowered his head to the exposed flesh oh the elfs neck. He gave no warning as he sank his teeth into Kellindils neck drawing not only blood but a scream of agony.

The elven warrior struggled to escape the foul bounty hunters hold in any way he could, but as weak as his body was from the pain and the bindings at his wrists, he couldn’t escape the humans grasp. He gave a choked scream of despair, trying fight back the tears of pain and humiliation as his knees gave out. He struggled weakly as Roddy left the bite mark, giving it a parting lick as he went. He was exhausted at this point to stop the human from tilting his head to the side and biting the other side of his neck. The only bliss that came of this second marking, came in the form of an overwhelming darkness that swelled up around the pain-filled elf and pulled him down into the cold embrace of unconscious.

End ch 1


	2. Roddy McGristle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter holds a rape scene, so just be warned of that peeps :) Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 2: Roddy McGristle

Roddy smiled and lifted the unconscious elf into his arms, like one would a small child, marveling at the elf’s slight weight before moving him away from anything the warrior could use as a weapon. He set Kellindil down, next to the very tree the human himself had been bound to. Tephanis appeared beside him with another length of rope in his small hands, just as the bounty hunter had started to look for something to bind the elf’s ankles. 

The quickling felt like dancing around the camp in joy at this new development. The human had a pet and a very beautiful one at that. The elf, if he lived long enough, would hold his new masters attention long enough for the slender sprite to move them far from the black elf. That demon wasn’t going to take another master from the sprite. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would never have to meet that black demon again and could live happily with his new master. Tephanis looked over to the human going through the elves discarded gear, slowly destroying it and removing any trace of the their presence and groaned. Maybe this was going to be a little harder than the sprite had first thought. The human wasn’t as intelligent as his pervious masters and most certainly rougher around the edges. Even the winter wolf was more elegant then this human. ‘This is going to take some thought,’ the sprite thought with frown. 

By the time the sun was high in the sky, Roddy, his dog, newly acquired elf and Tephanis had broken Kellindils camp site and were several miles from the camp site. The supplies the human had no use for were left behind, destroyed and buried. Weapons, food and the like were strapped to his dogs back and Kellindil was throw over the mountain man’s shoulder, his hair a shining curtain of blood stained gold down the man’s back.

They traveled throughout the day and on into the night, stopping only when Kellindil awoke and called for aid. His struggles were short lived as Roddy quickly dropped him to the ground and backhanded him across his much abused cheek. The human tied a strip of clothe around the elves mouth harshly, gagging him from calling for help. “Ye can’t be noisy little bird,” Roddy said with a crude grin and ran his hands down Kellindils bond arms till he got the elfs waist and hips. The human chuckled as he ignored the muffled cry and growl and pulled the bond and gagged elf back over his shoulder with ease. His large hand resting on his captive’s upper thigh and buttock.

Tephanis scouted ahead every now and then when ordered to by Roddy but was always watching the human’s movements. He was amused when Roddy put his prisoner down on his own feet and tied a length of rope around that slender neck. Dog traveled at his masters side, glancing every once in a while at Kellindil. His hands were still bound behind his back and the length of rope around his neck cut into the bruises there. Even if his legs were now free the elf was struggling just to keep from falling to the ground as the group walked along the forest. The wound at his shoulder throbbed with each step and the hard pace in which Roddy was putting them through was exhausting.

Roddy smiled as tightened his hold the other end of the rope that was wrapped around Kellindils neck, pleased that the wounded elf behind him was keeping up. His yellow dog padded alongside its master calmly, packs strapped to its back. They traveled this way for two weeks, stopping only to rest and eat for short periods. Kellindil’s wounds closed up and some of his strength returned, but he was rarely left unbound and only when Roddy was holding an arm or had a grip of his long hair. The human was very careful with the elf, so much so that the group avoided villages and towns when they came upon them. Robby wasn’t willing to lose his prize so soon after capturing it. Granted the human knew at one point the elf would try to escape and he wasn’t stupid enough not to have a plan ready for hen that happened. He still had taking the elf yet and he that his captive was very much afraid of that happening.

Kellindil tried to escape during the end of the second week much as Roddy had expected. He freed his legs from the binding on them and began running toward the last village they had past that day. He tripped over a rock pushed into his path by Tephanis and once he hit the ground it didn't take long for Roddy to catch up to them. Kellindil was just attempting to gain his feet without the use of this hands, as they were still bound behind him, when the man pushed him back to the ground. The bounty hunter growled as his narrowed gaze fell upon the panting elf and grinned. "That was very bold," he whispered, and licked at the blood from his lip, where the elf had kicked him. He reached out a hand and gripped the elves arm, pulling the now struggling fighter up. Muffled curses and threats streamed from the gagged mouth and Roddy laughed as he took in the elf. Kellindils cheeks were pink and his normally bright blue eyes were wide and dark, almost a midnight blue. Roddy growled again and backhanded the elf hard, forcing him into silence. “I think it’s time for a lesson,” he said before setting in on the bound elf at his feet.

Kellindil hit the ground hard before he screamed as the first of the many blows fall upon him. Sharp pain flowed though him as the human kicked and punched at his defenseless body. Kellindil didn’t remember when he was forced into the darkness once again, but he wasn’t complaining. There he don’t have to deal with Roddy or his wandering and painful hands.

The villages could no longer be avoided after that night as Kellindil now needed a healer for his wounds. As much as Roddy wished to kill the elf, seeing him as a liability now. Tephanis was not yet ready to lose the elf or the distraction he provided, and had to quickly change the bounty hunters mind into keeping the elf a while longer. Roddy returned to the village they had passed and stopped at the only village inn. The large red sign painted over the door cheerfully welcoming them to the 'The Red Dragon' had the human rolling his eyes. He made up a story of Kellindil and he being traveling companions and how they had been attacked in the night. He showed the innkeeper the elf and told the man that he had been captured and injured badly.

They had summoned the local healer and Kellindils wounds were tended to. The healer, an older woman, familiar with an elf’s natural healing ability, knew that he was already healing his injuries. All she did was help to speed up that process. Roddy payed both the innkeeper and the healer for their services, and thanked them for their aide. After they had gone however he quietly grumbled at the waste of money on the elf account.

Through it all Kellindil slept, healing wounds the healer had been unable to or knew nothing of. He knew nothing of the inn bed on which he rested in or of being carried into the village by his enemy. He only knew of the wonderful blackness surrounded him.

Roddy had a maid bring two dinners up to the room and locked the door behind her. He laid down next to Kellindil after his meal, watching the elf as he rested. The old woman that had tended to the elf had said to let Kellindil rest up and recover what strength he could before moving off again. Roddy smiled and pulled Kellindil into his arms, moving his large hands into the blonde hair of his captive, marveling at the silken textured. He had removed the bindings and gag before entering the village to avoid suspension and the healer had stripped him of his tunic, leggings and boots, leaving Kellindil naked under the sheet. Roddy smiled wickedly as he removed the clothe coving the elf and moved above the blonde. ‘I think it’s about time to take this pointed eared lovey,’ he thought, taking hold of those slender wrists and moving them to the head of the bed.

Soon, the human had bond Kellindils wrists to the head of the bed and gagged him once again. He moved his hands over the elf’s body, amazed at the smoothness of it, just like a womans, only with more muscle. He had begun to enter his captive just as the elven warrior awoke. Golden hair spread over the pillow beautifully, and the bright blue eyes of the elven warrior widen in alarm. Fear and pain swelled up in him as he became aware and his muffled screams and whimpers were ignored as Roddy’s large hands moved over his body. No being had ever touched him in this manner before and Kellindil had always wanted for 'his chosen' to be the one to take him for the first time, not a human and least of all this human. 

(A.N: I have toned down the rape. So it will be easier to get past this and on to the good parts)

The only merciful thing Roddy did was to try prepare Kellindil for what was to come. He ignored the elfs muffled pleas and cries and took Kellindil in the most painful way possible despite Roddys small preparation. He thrust into his partner with only his spit to ease the way. Kellindil tried to move away, but he had no way of escaping the being that was taking his innocence. All he could do was turn his head away, tears falling on to the pillow under him as Roddy raped him. It wasn't long before Roddy finished with a grunt and slipped out, blood and semen clinging to him. Kellindil shudder as he felt the emptiness where Roddy had been moving inside him and the burning pain at his entrance. The human laughed at the muffled whimper the elf released and gripped Kellindils chin, turned his head and kissing him through the gag.

Kellindil screamed and tried to curl into a ball to escape the vile humans touch. His body was shaking with both pain and fear, and for the first time in his long life, Kellindil sobbed. He had never had a reason to cry like this before. Silent tears fall down his cheeks and soaked into the gag and pillow. Roddy just laughed quietly once move and curled behind the elf and fell into a light sleep, arm draped over Kellindil slender waist. He let his body rest, but was more than ready to tighten his grip on the elf should Kellindil try to escape and draw attention to them. He was more than pleased with his pet elf and would have to listen to Taphanis more often. He had been correct in him keeping the elf and it was very pleasurable for the human.


	3. six long years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy learns Drizzt is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, here is a new chapter for you!!  
> Enjoy!!:)  
> Review and let me know what you think.:)

Chapter 3: Six long years

Life with Roddy was anything but pleasant. Kellindil found that out after the first few months of sharing the bounty hunters company. The human would rape the elfif he felt the elf needed punishment. A couple times the human whored Kellindil out to other men, but that was only when he was desperate for coin and even then he didn’t allow for them to take Kellindil. The elf had gone from a noble ranger to a humans plaything in the span of two years. After those years past the human began to treat the elf differently. He didn’t allow ours to touch him anymore and even stopped harming the elf himself. He used his bounty hunting skills to earn coin, which was then used on supplies and Kellindil.

He purchased the supplies needed for travel and life on the road, from different towns they came upon. He bought a wagon for Kellindil to both ride in and to be hidden from the view of the townspeople in that first village. Over time the wagon grew to be very comfortable for the elf. A padded cage for a beautiful pet. The inside of the wagon was smooth and padded with fur. An iron bolt had been attached to the inside wall of the wagon, near the front seat. A mithril chain ran from the bolt to a mithril collar fastened around the slender neck of Kellindil. A heavy water resistant cloth covered the top of the wood wagon, hiding the pale elf not only from the view of people, but also from the sun. After the first couple of years and old plain gray robes, Roddy bought a short, knee length satin-like robe for the elf. A pale midnight blue clothe, lined with wolf’s fur. The last items that Roddy purchased were two soft pillows, two fur lined blankets and a silver clasp for the elfs now, thigh length hair.

Six years came and went since the drow elf, Drizzt Do'Urden had come to the surface. Kellindil found himself thinking more and more of the dark elf as time passed. He kept wondering if the drow was safe or happy on the surface. If he had found a place to call home. He felt a powerful desire to see Drizzt and even the drows panther. He missed watching over the dark elf from afar. Trying to figure out what the dark elf was thinking, and that by watching him, the elven ranger could get inside his head. Learn why the drow had ran from his kin and traveled to the surface. By watching the drows movements and the way he acted around the panther and the old ranger, Montolio DeBrouchee, Kellindil had thought to get to know the other better. He felt connected to the dark elf in a way he couldn’t explain.

The thought of lavender eyes, long white hair and smooth black skin seemed to be a gift from the goddess. A release from the horrid reality of the dirtying bounty hunter Roddy and his own imprisonment.

The covering to the small wagon kept him hidden, but did nothing to keep the sounds of life in the town out. Kellindil pulled the fur covered blankets up over his head, driving away the cold air of night. He closed his blue eyes and tried to ignore the sounds of men and women passing him by. It hurt, knowing help was so near and yet so far. The human always left the demon sprite in a small sack at the front of the wagon. In a large compartment cut off from the elf by a thick piece of wood, the weapons and other supplies lay guarded by Tephanis, who would poke his small head over the top wood, making sure Kellindil didn't try to escape, or cause any mischief.

A small bed of furs had been made in the corner of the wagon by the elf. One could only just make out a small lump in the middle of the furs. Kellindil had made a small, warm nest there, and was very content to just sleep there peacefully. It was a very warm and comfortable bed and even though it was noisy and cold outside the elf was resting quietly, his golden, blonde hair spread over the pillow like a thick sheet of gold.

Tephanis was amazed that the human had kept the elven ranger for so long. More amazing still, was that the elf hadn't called for aid when Roddy went out on his own now. He even left the elf unbound and without a gag. There were many times when the elf could have tried to escaped when the chain to his collar was undone.  
  


Granted these moments were short trips mostly, inside a shop or to get more firewood. It would have still been enough time for the elf to ran or call for help. It had been Tephanis’ idea for the collar, much to Kellindil dismay and anger and Roddy’s delight. The sprite usually found himself reminding Roddy about a gag for the elf, to bind Kellindils feet or to fasten the chain to the inside bolt of the wagon.

Presently, Kellindil rolled on to his back and sighed tiredly. He smiled softly, remembering a dream from the night before.

: Flashback:

 Bare ebony skin, the soft fall of snow white hair hung down around dark slender shoulders. A pair of lavender eyes, gleaming with love and desire. His pleasure filled cries echoed in his ears as his lovers hands gripped his hips and thrust into him. "Kellindil, dosst ji ssin’urn ussta ssinjin ssinssrigg." Kellindil closed his eyes as he moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows. The feel of Drizzt inside him moving so gently. Laying claim to his body in the most pleasurable of ways.  
  


:End FLASH BACK:

He was jerked from his flashback when Roddy returned and climbed up into the driver’s seat, causing the wagon to move with his movements. This was the bad thing about the wagon, any movement that Roddy made the whole thing move. It was what had woken him from the dream before. Kellindil growled in anger at this thought. ‘Damn man,’ he thought rolling on to his side. The elfs thoughts stilled as Roddy moved the wagons cloth top so Dog, as he called the yellow beast, could jump into the wagon bed with the elf. Kellindil blinked slowly, what was going on? They had returned early. Had something happened within the tavern?

Tephanis crawled out of his sack and looked around as the wagon started to move. "What-is-happening? Why-are-we-leaving?" Roddy turned an anger filled gaze to Tephanis and aimed a punch at the little sprite. Although he a still sleepy, Tephanis avoided McGristles clumsy punch easily. "Ya lied to me, ya ugly cousin to a kobold. The drow lives, and is on his way to Mirabar." Roddy turned away and watched the road angrily.

Kellindil jerked his head toward the wall of the rocking wagon. Drizzt was alive and well. His drow was doing just fine on the surface. Hope blossom in Kellindils chest and he smiled happily into his pillows.

"Mirabar-to-cold. We-must-head-south, to-warmer-lands," Tephanis shivered and crawled back into his sack. ‘This isn’t good,’ he thought, his mind running in circles, trying to find a way to keep his human master away from the drow.

"If we head to warmer lands he will escape, again,” he snarled, his hand tightening on the reins. “Kellindil stay close to my dog, keep warm," Roddy said, glancing back at the elf, who moved up close to the yellow dog. The bounty hunter smirked and turned around to face the road again. "Six long years," he muttered over and over again, anger growing in every word. Dog placed his head on Kellindils neck after a while, a soft sigh escaping the canine.

Days passed in the form of sunlight pouring dimly through the hood covering the wagon and cools night causing the elf to cuddle under his blankets. Tephanis hadn't come out of his sack unless he needed to and Roddy only stopped if he had to. This whet on all the way to the tunnel of Mirabar.

 


End file.
